


Fanged Foursome

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fanged four amuse themselves one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanged Foursome

He throws her to the floor, tearing at the white dress. She's breathless, half-hysterical. Weeping and laughing, and thrusting against him. He pins her hands behind her head, lets his fangs appear.

"Do it," she begs. "Do it."

He looks over, hoping for praise where there will be none. Why his opinion should matter is a mystery to Spike himself.

"You heard the lady," Angelus purrs. "Do it."

And then what? A pat on the head?

Trying to forget about Angelus, Spike leans over, bites Drusilla's neck. Blood gushes into his mouth; she's recently fed and the liquid is warm and fresh. Drusilla shrieks in ecstasy.

Angelus shrugs his coat from his shoulders and lets it drop to the floor. He kneels behind Drusilla's head and reaches over. As Spike lifts his head, Angelus grabs his chin, pulls the younger vampire closer.

"Oh, my boys," Drusilla whispers as she watches from her supine position beneath them.

Angelus kisses Spike, licking the blood from his lips, from Spike's fangs.

Disturbed, Spike jerks away as Darla enters.

"You could have waited for me," Darla says, though she's not annoyed.

Angelus gestures with one bent finger. "Come and join us. We're just getting started."

Darla walks over, leans over and kisses Angelus. Then she embraces Spike, bites his neck. He cries out in momentary agony that gives way almost instantly to pleasure.

"Grandmother," Drusilla begs, feeling forgotten.

Darla pulls away from Spike, mouth filled with blood and leans down to lock lips with Drusilla. Drusilla laps hungrily at the liquid.

"Let's move to the bed," Darla says when she finally pulls away from Drusilla.

Angelus grins and begins to remove the rest of his clothes. Spike gathers up Drusilla in his arms.

* * *

Later, they all lie, naked and satiated in the moonlight, and Spike thinks this is the closest he'll ever get to heaven.


End file.
